PrinceBalto's Stories of the Bible
This is a collection of my retellings of scripture, as I originally began doing when I joined. Premise This is very similar to what I started with my Prince of Egypt story, but that fell through, so I chose a much easier route: take various Old Testament stories and do them in the same way. I will not do anything from the New Testament, as I do not wish to trivialize Jesus and what He did for us all on that cross. I wish to get people interested so that they, if they haven't yet, to read the Bible and ultimately seek Jesus. I also mean no offense. I just don't often have a chance to write of the scriptures. OC's are in here too. Enjoy! I will do these on my own time, but I don't know when. Disclaimer The following episodes are retellings of the wondrous stories of the Bible Statements *Kion and Chase, as well as other pup characters, are depicted as teens and adults here. Cast *Adam - Robin Hood (Disney's Robin Hood) *Eve - Marian (Disney's Robin Hood) *Cain - Attilla (The Foxbusters) *Abel - Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Moses - Balto (Balto trilogy) *Noah - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Abraham - Akela (The Jungle Book 2016) *Sarah - Raksha (The Jungle Book 2016) *Lot - Thor (PrinceBalto's character) *Lot's wife - Daria (Alpha and Omega) *Lot's daughters - Sweets and Candy (Alpha and Omega) *Isaac - Grey (The Jungle Book 2016) *Rebekah - Claudette (Alpha and Omega sequels) *Esau - Blitz (Road Rovers) *Hagar - Princess (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Ishmael - Fleet (Alpha and Omega sequels) *Rachel - Laila (Roadside Romeo) *Leah - Gerta (All Dogs go to Heaven series) *Laban - King (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) *Miriam - Mara (PrinceBalto's character) *Aaron - Duron (PrinceBalto's character) *The Pharaoh who ordered the murder of the Hebrew Boys - Roscoe (Oliver and Company) *The Pharaoh of the Exodus - Steele (Balto) *Pharaoh's son - Puppy Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Elijah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 2016) *Queen Esther - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Samson - Garth (Alpha and Omega) *Delilah - Belladonna (All Dogs go to Heaven) *King Ahab - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Queen Jezebel - Su Wu (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters) *King Agag - Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood) *Goliath - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 2016) *King David - Simba (The Lion King) *Bathsheba - Nala (The Lion King) *Uriah the Hittite - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *King Solomon - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Samuel - Nava (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) *Nathan - Rufus (The Rescuers) *King Saul - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Jonathan - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Michal - Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Haman - Scar (The Lion King) *Joseph - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Jacob - Exile (Road Rovers) *Joseph's brothers - Various dog males *Joshua - Judah (PrinceBalto's character) *King Xerxes - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Daniel - Dante O'Donnell (PrinceBalto's character) *Shadrach - Kool (Star Fox) *Meshach - Bill Grey (Star Fox) *Abednego - Xerxes (PrinceBalto's Star Fox character) *King Nebuchadnezzar - Temutai (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *King Belshazzar - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *King Darius - Fox (The Animals of Farthing Wood) *Jeremiah - Peppy Hare (Star Fox) *King Zedekiah - Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) Episodes *The Creation of the World *Robin and Marian *Attilla and Bold *Shifu's ark *The Tower of Babel *The Story of Akela *Grey and Claudette *Exile and Blitz *Exile and his brides *Chase and His Brothers *Balto is Saved from Pharaoh *Balto and the Burning Bush *Balto Returns to Egypt/The Ten Plagues *Balto Leads the Exodus/The Parting of the Red Sea *Balto receives the Ten Commandments/The Golden Calf *Forty years in the Wilderness/Entering the Promised Land *Judah and the Battle of Jericho *Garth and Belladonna *Claw is the first king of Israel *God chooses Simba/Simba and Shere Khan *Simba is king of all Israel *King Kion and all his wisdom and riches/Kion builds the temple *Kion falls away from God/The Kingdom is split *Bagheera confronts Tai Lung and Su Wu/Contest on Mt. Carmel *Peppy's prophecy/Temutai destroys Jerusalem *Dante and his friends in Babylon *Temutai's dream of the statue/Dante interprets the dream *The great statue/The Fiery Furnace *Temutai's pride and insanity *King Makunga's feast/the handwriting on the wall/Persia invades Babylon *Dante in the lions' den *Dante's visions *Queen Tigress Episode 1: The Creation of The World Nothing exists. There is merely darkness over the waters. There are no beings, no creatures, no bloodshed, and no sin. Only God Himself is there, but, in one moment, He becomes the creator of everything. In one moment, the first action of creation occures. "Let there be light!" the Lord commands. It is so. Over seven days, He creates everything, the sky, the celestial bodies, the land, the plants, creatures of the sea air and land, everything. Then, He makes the first anthro, Robin, the fox, made from the dust of the earth. He saw that it was good, and, on the seventh day, He rested. He put Robin in a magnificent garden, Eden, in order to tend it. He also brought all the creatures to Robin to see what he what he would name them, and what he called them, that was their name. Then, God said that it was not good for Robin to be alone, so he put him into a deep sleep and from his rib created a vixen to be his helper and companion. Together, unashamed, Robin and the vixen lived in Eden, God's garden. Category:Retellings Category:PrinceBalto's fanfics Category:PrinceBalto Category:Anthro stories